


tales about the universe and us

by spacegays



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegays/pseuds/spacegays
Summary: The story about how Thassie came to be.





	tales about the universe and us

Once upon a time, the TARDIS landed on 1950s America's country.

Thirteen stepped out of her time machine upon a vast green land. She looked around herself, sad for all her companions had left, sad for being alone.

She looked around, and then smiled, for in the corner of her eyes she had spotted a dog. The most beautiful Rough Collie she had ever set her gaze upon.

Thirteen, eager at the animal before her, kneeled down and the dog rushed to her side.

In her ability to speak dog, Thirteen asked, "What's your name, you beautiful gorgeous creature?"

The dog replied, "Lassie."

"Well, hello Lassie. Would you like to travel with me?"

Upon seeing the TARDIS' door open, the dog simply ran towards the bigger on the inside ship.

Thirteen ran after her, hopping and yelling to herself, "Team Thassie! Team Thassie!"

That night, somewhere inside the spaceship, K9 wept itself to sleep.


End file.
